sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9
thumb|210px IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9 est le neuvième tome de la série de bandes dessinées Sonic the Hedgehog, publiée par IDW Publishing. Sollicitation officielle La bataille pour Angel Island - partie 1. Une des plus grandes menaces que Sonic ait jamais affrontées descend sur Angel Island, maison de la mystique Master Emerald, dans le but de prendre le pouvoir de l'Emerald et contrôler le monde. Sonic et ses amis peuvent-ils arrêter l'attaque sur l'île, ou est-ce déjà trop tard ? ''Battle for Angel Island, Part 1'' Présences *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman *Neo Metal Sonic *Resistance **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles "Tails" Prower *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat **Shadow the Hedgehog *Whisper the Wolf Locations *Angel Island *Monde de Blaze Artefacts *Chaos Emeralds *Egg Spear *Master Emerald *Piko Piko Hammer *Sol Emeralds *Variable Wispon Véhicules *Egg Fleet *Extreme Gear **Blue Star **Red Rock Résumé détaillé thumb|left|180x180px Neo Metal Sonic raconte comment il a pris le pouvoir sur Angel Island et sécurisé la Master Emerald. Il mentionne qu'il a leurré ses ennemis en lui apportant la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour son ascension. Une capture d'Angel Island, convertie en une gigantesque navire aérien, au milieu d'une tempête est montrée. Malheureusement, au QG de la Resistance, Sonic et Amy se tiennent devant leurs alliés (Tails, Silver, Blaze, Tangle, Rouge, Shadow, Whisper et les Chaotix), pendant qu'un Knuckles en colère fait le tour de la pièce. Amy remercie tout le monde d'être venu, puis Sonic leur dit qu'ils ont tous besoin dans la bataille à venir. Knuckles procède à informer tout le monde que Neo Metal Sonic a réussi à prendre le pouvoir sur Angel Island et l'a convertie en une forteresse, et qu'il a aussi construit un objet inconnu sur la Master Emerald. Knuckles murmure ensuite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'île, tandis qu'Amy le console qu'il a aidé tout le monde et que tout le monde l'aidera. Elle divulgue ensuite les plans ; elle propose qu'il faut se diviser en trois équipes, deux à l'attaque et une troisième pour directement confronter Neo Metal Sonic. Sans hésitation, Knuckles déclare qu'il sera dans la troisième. Blaze offre une approche plus directe ; elle suggère qu'elle utilise les Sol Emeralds pour combattre Neo Metal Sonic seule. Cependant, Tails rappelle que la Master Emerald a le pouvoir de neutraliser les Chaos Emeralds, donc que ce serait pareil pour les Sol Emeralds. Knuckles le conforte que ça ne le peut pas. Pourtant, Tails insiste que Neo Metal Sonic peut copier les données biologiques de Burning Blaze, ce qui empirera les choses. Blaze est convaicue de ne pas le faire. Amy inscrit donc Blaze dans la première équipe, croyant que Neo Metal Sonic ne sera pas dans les frontières. Elle inscrit ensuite Sonic et Knuckles dans la troisième équipe et tout le reste dans la seconde. Sur le vaisseau de patrouille, Sonic conforte Whisper de rester en sécurité. À proximité, Rouge dit à Shadow qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait de rejoindre l'équipe. Shadow déclare qu'il le fait simplement dans son intérêt. Rouge lui commente sarcastiquement, sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent que Whisper les observe. Blaze demande à Amy s'ils peuvent faire confiance à Whisper. Amy supporte la louve, disant qu'elle aime garder ses distances, exactement comme Blaze l'a fait la première fois. La chatte approuve qu'elle était sur la défensive et compare la situation actuelle, en marche avec des alliés. Amy lui demande ensuite de faire attention, Blaze répond qu'ils gagneront. Dans une autre pièce, Silver, Tangle et Chaotix jouent à un jeu de cartes ; Charmy faisant un château de cartes. Pendant la partie, Tangle étire sa queue pour saisir des cartes de Silver. Vector invite Knuckles à les rejoindre, Knuckles refuse, car coupable d'avoir abandonné Angel Island vulnérable. Tails le conforte qu'ils y arriveront. Sonic approuve. Soudain, le bouclier est touché et brisé. Tails observe que tout l'Egg Fleet tire sur eux. Il dit ensuite à Sonic de se rendre à l'Extreme Gear avec Knuckles et de se diriger vers Angel Island rapidement, pendant qu'il essaie de faire atterrir le véhicule le plus près possible. Tails dit à Blaze qu'elle a besoin de voler pour atteindre sa cible, pendant qu'il essaie de faire atterrir tout le monde sur la côte ouest de l'île. Blaze utilise alors les Sol Emeralds pour devenir Burning Blaze et voler vers l'Egg Fleet. L'équipe deux s'envole à l'action. Amy dit à Vector de conduire Chaotix et à Silver de simplement vérifier les fournitures. Elle se rend vers Rouge et Shadow leur dire de faire équipe, mais découvre que Shadow est parti ailleurs. Elle dit donc à Rouge qu'elle compte sur elle pour gérer les pistolets. Dernièrement, Amy dit à Tangle et Whisper de couvrir Tails, pendant qu'il accomplit quelque chose d'« intelligent ». Une grande bataille commence entre l'équipe deux et la horde de l'Egg Fleet. Burning Blaze détruit rapidement la flotte de navires stationnée sur l'aile de la forteresse. Au centre de l'île, Sonic et Knuckles se trouvent devant une statue de Dr. Eggman positionnée au sommet d'une porte fermée. Knuckles ne sent rien de l'intérieur, mais la brise quand même. Ils marchent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle du trône où siège Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic lui déclare que son règne s'achève maintenant et que la Resistance bat ses forces. Knuckles lui ordonne de libérer la Master Emerald. Neo Metal Sonic dit qu'ils ne sont rien comparés à lui. Sonic n'y croît pas et court avec Knuckles l'attaquer. Ils sont repoussés par une jauge d'énergie. Ils découvrent que Neo Metal Sonic a évolué en Super Neo Metal Sonic. Celui-ci leur dit de lui montrer de quel bois ils se chauffent. Continuité *Angel Island est toujours sous le pouvoir de Neo Metal Sonic, depuis le huitième tome. *Tout le monde s'est rassemblé après l'appel de Silver et Sonic, depuis le huitième tome. *La Resistance lance une attaque libérale sur Angel Island. Cette attaque se poursuit jusqu'au onzième tome : Battle for Angel Island, Part 3. *Blaze se transforme en Burning Blaze et le reste jusqu'au dixième tome : The Battle for Angel Island, Part 2. *Neo Metal Sonic se transforme en Super Neo Metal Sonic et le reste jusqu'au dixième tome : The Battle for Angel Island, Part 2. Informations complémentaires *La statue géante de Dr. Eggman sur Angel Island ressemble à son art officiel de Sonic Adventure 2. *Sur la double-page illustrant l'entière Resistance, les mains de Silver sur ses hanches sont tournées dans l'autre sens. **Cette erreur est ensuite corrigée dans Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 3: Battle for Angel Island. *Shadow blotti contre les caisses est un clin-d'œil à Sonic Forces. *L'Extreme Gear de Sonic, la Blue Star, est identique à l'Extreme Gear originale dans Sonic Riders. *Avant de sauter du vaisseau de patrouille, Blaze doit se rappeler de ne pas penser qu'elle est intense. C'est un rappel à l'acrophobie qu'elle expose dans Sonic Rush et Sonic Rush Adventure. *La posture de Burning Blaze est similaire à celle sur la couverture de Sonic the Hedgehog #58. *La pyramide que Charmy forme pour transporter Espio et Vector est similaire à celle dans Sonic Heroes, quand il est à la tête. *Au début de l'attaque, un des Egg Pawns montre une exclamation dans une bulle de dialogue. C'est une référence à l'exclamation des Egg Pawns dans Sonic Heroes. *Les dialogues de Neo Metal Sonic « all become a black mark on the floor » (tout devient une marque noire sur le sol) et « Show me what you're made of » (Montrez-moi de quel bois vous vous chauffez) sont des références à la chanson What I'm Made Of, chantée en arrière-plan au début de la bataille finale contre Metal Overlord dans Sonic Heroes. Crédits Informations complémentaires *La couverture B est faite dans le style d'une affiche de propagande. **Tracy Yardley a retravaillé sa couverture pour aussi inclure Espio, Charmy Bee, Vector, Cream, Big et E-123 Omega, en remplacement de Silver, dans le but de créer un poster plus Sonic Heroes. *La couverture RI illustre que Burning Blaze a des éclats rouges au bout de ses couettes, au lieu qu'elles soient entièrement roses et en pics. en:IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9 Catégorie:2018